Augmented reality is rapidly becoming more prevalent in various areas, including day-to-day applications such as, for example, viewing augmented reality images relating to a user's current location. Current techniques for viewing augmented reality images may require precise movements or positioning by the user and are not, in some instances, hands-free. For example, to view an augmented reality image, a user may be required to hold his or her mobile device at a precise location in range of a target; once the user attains the precise location, to obtain a clear view of the image, the user must attempt to hold his or her device in a steady manner directed at the target.
Other options for viewing augmented reality images may be hands-free (e.g., glasses, goggles, and the like worn by a user) but do not readily allow for viewing by more than one user at a time and for easily viewing multiple perspectives from one location.
Thus, an apparatus that facilitates hands-free viewing of augmented reality images is desirable. It is further desired that the apparatus display the augmented reality images without requiring precise movement and handling from the user while allowing more than one user to view the images.